


I Know

by regdog



Series: Lost Light Fest 2019 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Just a short ficlet.After vorns apart following a fight, Sideswipe is reunited with his Sunstreaker





	I Know

Nerves twisted Sideswipe’s tank. The shuttle with the transfers from Polihex would be arriving soon. It had been so long since he had last seen his twin. Their parting had been angry, ugly and not one moment had passed that Sideswipe hadn’t regretted it. Their bond had slammed closed that day and had remained a cold desolate void in his spark. If it wasn’t for the fact that Sunstreaker’s death would have brought about Sideswipe’s, the red twin would have believed his golden counterpart offline.

A few odd looks from the mechs waiting for the shuttle were cast his way. Sideswipe wasn’t part of the official group meeting the transfers, but since it was his scheduled downtime, there was no reason Sideswipe couldn’t meet the shuttle. The shuttle landed and the loading ramp lowered. An assortment of mechs disembarked, a familiar golden mech was the last to exit. Sunstreaker wore his usual scowl as he looked around. He froze mid-step as he locked optics with Sideswipe.

Longing and loneliness propelled Sideswipe forward. He didn’t care if his twin greeted him with a fist to the faceplates, he needed Sunstreaker. He stopped barely a micron from his brother, staring into the most beautiful cerulean blue optics he had ever seen.

Unable to hold the block on their bond any longer Sideswipe released all his emotions. His longing, regret, loneliness, happiness, despair and overwhelming love for his brother poured forth and was met with equal emotions from Sunstreaker. 

“Sides, I--” Sunstreaker whispered.

“I know, Sunny. Believe me, I know,” he said, grabbing his brother tight. The two enveloping each other. “Never again. We’ll never leave each other again.”

A small spark-deep smile formed on Sunstreaker’s lipplates. Sideswipe was convinced he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire function.


End file.
